The present invention relates to a portable perimeter defense barrier and a portable perimeter defense system that can be rapidly and effectively positioned, even on hard surfaces such as asphalt. The present invention also relates to a method of installing a portable perimeter defense system and a method of protecting an area for preventing unwanted intrusions by vehicles or other heavy and fast-moving objects into a protected area, and for providing munitions providing munitions protection at least to .308 caliber BMG M2 ball rounds (or greater) without penetrating the barrier.
Perimeter defense security systems that can stop unwanted intrusions by heavy, fast-moving objects into a protected space are, unfortunately, needed. For example, a heavy tonnage truck filled with explosives or assailants is an inexpensive but effective method used today by terrorists and insurgents to breach and attack a protected space, such as a military installation, embassy compound, or even domestic oil refineries. Moreover, it is also desirable that a perimeter defense system provide munitions protection for personnel, equipment, and/or facilities within the protected space, both as an everyday safeguard against stray munitions and when the barrier system is used in a tactical combat position. Conventional security systems employing conventional barriers are lacking in that they do not provide sufficient breach protection against a heavy and/or fast-moving vehicle nor do they provide sufficient protection from munitions, the impact from shrapnel or shells. In addition, prior art portable perimeter defense systems are not easily or rapidly deployable, are cumbersome to move around, and are difficult to install. Moreover, conventional security barriers do not provide alternative uses for changing conditions and/or security needs and to provide strategic deterrents by altering locations and configurations of a perimeter defense system.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,112 (hereinafter the '112 patent) discloses a markedly different barrier system. For example, the barrier system disclosed in the '112 patent requires at least four people to install each barrier. Four people are required because the heavy, individual barriers according to the '112 patent must be manually lifted to be positioned. The amount of physical exertion required to install the barrier system according to the '112 patent is excessive and time consuming, which is disadvantageous in volatile environments wherein circumstances necessitate expedited installation of a defense system or wherein changing conditions warrant movement or other reconfiguration of a defense system. The '112 patent does not provide a defense system for cooperating with hard surfaces, such as asphalt and, due to its configuration, it is not modular and not capable of numerous configurations for changing threatening conditions and/or for alterations as part of a strategic deterrent system. Moreover, the barriers according to the '112 patent do not provide the level of protection from munitions afforded by the portable perimeter defense barrier and system according to the present invention.
Applicant's prior application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/115,733 obviates the shortcomings of prior art barrier systems by providing a portable perimeter defense system consisting of barriers of selected materials and unique configurations to provide munitions protection while simultaneously providing a modular barrier which can withstand extreme impact forces, even on hard surfaces. These extreme impact forces can be absorbed by the barriers of the perimeter defense system according to Applicant's prior application due, at least in part, to the configuration of the barriers and their ability, in certain environments, to be anchored into any surface, either relatively soft (such as, earth) or hard (such as, concrete). The present invention provides the additional advantages of a portable perimeter defense barrier and system which may be readily deployed, positioned and installed an any surface, including hard surfaces, or when circumstances otherwise warrant a barrier positioned on a surface either without an anchoring system or with differing surface engaging attributes. Of course, the barrier of Applicant's Ser. No. 12/115,733 may be employed without an anchoring system, but the present invention affords varying protection for varying circumstances.